You Did This (Endurance)
Synopsis The group tries to find a new home. Rick and Shane begin to fight for leadership. Plot A flashback is shown, Lori is standing outside her parents' home. Shane comes up and asks if she's okay. She says she feels bad for leaving Rick in the hospital. Shane says he told her he was gone. She begins to cry and Shane hugs her. She then kisses him. The two hear an explosion from Atlanta. Shane says go get Carl. Present day, the group is driving down the road in the RV after ditching the truck. Dale calls to everyone and says there's a gas station ahead. Rick, Daryl and Shane decide to check it out. They walk inside and find a dead man. Another man jumps out and swings a hammer at Rick. Shane punches the man but a teenage girl yells 'no!' The man reveals himself as Tyreese, the girl is his daughter, Julie. His sister, Sasha, and Julie's boyfriend, Chris, are also there. Tyreese says he killed the man after he tried raping his sister and daughter. Rick says that's understandable. Shane says Rick is crazy to believe killing someone is okay. Daryl scoffs and says Shane almost killed Rick in cold blood and has no room to talk. Rick asks them if they want to join them. Sasha asks where they're going. Rick says anywhere. Shane says they can't just allow anyone to join. Tyreese says it's appreciated and accept the offer. The group is walking to the RV when they hear screams. They see the RV is surrounded by walkers. Andrea is on top of it, shooting at the walkers. She yells for Rick to help them. Inside, a walker stumbles in. Donna screams, pushing Lizzie, Carl and Sophia behind her. Morales punches the walker and shoves it outside, falling out with it. More walkers come to him and he fights them off but is overrun and bitten. Lizzie screams in horror, hugging Sophia. Rick and the others kill the walkers. Rick walks to Morales' body and says he's sorry. Glenn tells him they have to destroy the brain. Rick shoots Morales in the head before everyone gets in the RV again. The next morning, Shane whispers to Rick they should go hunting. The two go to the woods where Shane sees a deer. Rick aims his gun at it but when he pulls the trigger, nothing happens. Shane swings his gun and hits Rick down. Shane yells that Rick's been taking everything from him. Rick says he doesn't have to do this. Shane is about to shoot him when a bullet hits Shane in the back and he falls. Carl is standing behind him with a gun pointed. He cries and tells Rick he didn't want him to hurt him. Rick hugs his son and says it's okay. Carl sees Shane stand, now a walker. Walker Shane stumbles to them and Carl yells out. Rick turns and grabs a rock, hitting the walker. He smashes Shane's head in. The two return to the others, Lori hugging them both. She asks where Shane is. Carl says he was going to kill Rick. "I had to stop him." Lori looks between them and sobs. Co-Starring *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha *Juan Pereja as Morales *Maddie Lomax as Lizzie Morales *Amber Stevens West as Julie *Lucien Laviscount as Chris Deaths *Lori's Parents (Confirmed) *Unnamed Man (Off-Screen) *Morales *Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Shane's death marks the first main character death. *Carol adopts Lizzie Morales. *Tyreese and his group are introduced. Category:Endurance Category:Episodes